


Self-Extension

by ladywinter, permetaform (ladywinter)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/ladywinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/permetaform
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(After the 'clone' episode in Reload) Hakkai figures out how to make shikigami clones, 'cause two Gojyo's are more intriguing than one and Hakkai is <i>just</i> that curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Extension

hibem's [pointed out](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hibem/24217.html) that 85 day was as much 8/5/5 day as anything else -- and I got attacked by plot-bunnies.

* * *

"I found a book of notes on the youkai's corpse; it was simple to recreate the copies since they were completely ki constructs. But, well, I was a bit off, in his coloring." Hakkai sounded apologetic. He _should_ be, the hair was... pink. "Granted, that'll make it easier to sort the two of you out tomorrow morning. Meanwhile--"

And Gojyo doesn't need to look over at Hakkai to know that his smile's gone predatory and dark at the edges.

The Not-Gojyo was already leering. Come to think of it, so was he, and he blessed Hakkai's foresight in getting a room with a queen-sized though it'll still be a bit of a tight squeeze with the three of them.

He heard the lock click into place behind him and found himself walking towards the bed that the copy lay on. Gojyo looked down and met its eyes.

Did he mention that he needed a cigarette right now?

The copy was stretched out on the sheets, naked as the day it was born (which, _duh_ ), and it arched a little in that way that Gojyo knew himself to do when he felt slightly unsure and twitchy and-- Well, he'd never liked to be lost in too much self-pity and it's not like he'd never thought about it because he's pretty damn hot if he says so himself. And he did, and Hakkai laughed and so he felt a little more all right as he reached over to thumb at its lips. Except Not-Gojyo grabbed his hand and tugged him hard enough that it both pulled itself into sitting up and made Gojyo sprawl onto its lap. Its leer was just a bit strained and almost resigned and as Gojyo shook off the hand and crashed into Not-Gojyo (meeting him halfway) to test the taste of this copy's mouth, Gojyo wondered if it knew that it would be destroyed before they drove west again. At the same moment that Gojyo thought the thought, he knew that it knew, because _he_ would've known. At least that's how he thinks it works. (He wonders who will kill it.)

It tasted pretty much like chewing on his own lip, but not. The little lightning flicks of its tongue over the roof of his mouth he'd used himself, except. Gojyo moaned deep in his throat, _goddamn_ he didn't know it felt that good. He broke away from its mouth to ( _breathe_ ) suck at a collarbone while he fumbled to remove his pants and he felt his hands removing his shirt only they're not _his_ hands and then Hakkai's hands skimmed his pants down the rest of the way, only leaving his skin to tug at his shoelaces efficiently, so he could kick it all off.

He'd not let up at Not-Gojyo's collarbone all the while and he released the skin now so he could scoot them both towards the center of the bed. It helped that Hakkai was crowding him in, right behind, to flop onto his side next to them in nothing but shirt and socks, and he and his copy both watched as Hakkai slowly toed off first one sock (following, scratching, _digging_ into the long line of the arch of his foot with his nail) and then the other. They twitched and shivered and then looked at each other and damn but the copy looks (and _felt_ ) far too needy. Gojyo kissed it so he wouldn't have to see and he kissed it again because it felt good. He arched against the copy and it arched back just _so_ , it ran the tip of its tongue at the crease of his ear and Gojyo shivered uncontrollably.

Gojyo looked over and Hakkai was staring avidly, hand moving idly, hidden by a shirttail. He had the distinct feeling that Hakkai was taking mental notes.

Gojyo caught his breath between one ( _perfect_ ) lazy roll of their hips and the next, and asked,

"Hakkai?" Because it was essentially _his_ idea so Hakkai not enjoying himself in all this was very much wrong. But Hakkai just pushed over the lube.

"I want to see you fuck him."

Gojyo tensed and Hakkai paused.

"Gojyo, you're not having second thoughts--"

"No!" And this squeaked out, as a familiar hand (his, not-his) grabbed both of their dicks together and started stroking. Gojyo looked back down at its face and its eyes were closed. It looked indolent, and a bit stupid, like it was trying to memorize something, the textures maybe, the sensations. Gojyo looked away. Hakkai thought for a moment. Then asked,

"Shouldn't I call the copy a 'him'?" Hakkai looked amused, but sounded very very careful. "I thought I got the gender right." The youkai stroked a palm down its cheek, admiring.

Gojyo tried to string together, but couldn't ( _as it bucked under him, as it, they, moaned_ ), how it was wrong, how it was just a mistake, just a _mistake_ , and it wasn't even allowed to fight before they would have to destroy it, that it was a pretty fuck of a mistake and it was, wasn't it? Such a pretty pretty face. Made him want to punch it.

He twitched as Hakkai dropped a kiss on his shoulder, and bit him.

"Gojyo, stop; look at him." Its face, his face, below him and strained as Hakkai daubed the lube onto his fingers and led his hands down and down to prepare Gojyo-who-is-other even as Hakkai prepared him and (his, not-his) hands kneaded his ass and felt down to where Hakkai's fingers met his body, some part of his brain wanted his mouth to move but his body whined, _it's not the time, not the time_ , and it was the strangest feeling in the world when they sank into each other. Or probably less 'sank _together_ ' and more that when Hakkai moved, he couldn't stop him and didn't want to, he moved with Hakkai and fell into himself, a skin outside his own, Hakkai a long hot line down his back urging them both to move, touching one and then the other, and murmuring, "Gorgeous, you're _gorgeous_." And the face (his, not-his) flushed and thrown back, and laughing at the sheer joy of it, Gojyo knows, because he feels the bright tingle of it too, the tickle of Hakkai's hair and their sobbing moans curling and faster wound up and up into a blinding blinding blackness-like-death; to exhale.

They caught their breaths.

Then carefully pulled out and collapsed into a pile of arms and legs.

Hakkai turned to lay on his back. He said, thoughtfully, at the ceiling, "I would never destroy something so vital to me."

They, Gojyo-who-is-not and Gojyo, chewed on that a little. Then Gojyo-who-is-not turned onto his side and flicked Gojyo in the nose, "Baaaaaaaaa-ka."

"Whuh?" Gojyo blinked. It was the first time he'd spoken.

"Hakkai said I was a ki-construct," huffed Gojyo-who-is-not, " _Part_ of him."

"Oh." Gojyo started, and looked at Hakkai who'd lifted himself up to look at him over Gojyo-who-is-not, draping himself over the other. " _Oh_."

Gojyo-who-is-not smirked deprecatingly, "Took me a while too." Then he leered. "But if I had to go, what better way than in bed with two hotties, eh?"

They chuckled as Gojyo-who-is-not became translucent, and was reabsorbed into Hakkai. Hakkai then reached out and scootched over until they were close and face-to-face, close enough to kiss each of Gojyo's scars through his hair. He whispered, _not a mistake,_ until they both drifted asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Goku hounded Hakkai until he relented and said that he got the process to work, just that Hakkai couldn't copy himself.

"It takes little concentration to create, but I don't have enough _ki_ to spare for a self-copy." Hakkai laughed in that way that seemed to stretch his skin. "I don't have enough of myself to split into two."

Goku looked a bit confused, took the most important ideas, and, "Would they be able to fight? Can I try it? Please Hakkai? That's so COOL."

"Yes, yes I think they would be able to fight." Hakkai looked at Gojyo, "But I think we'd need to first talk to Sanzo and---"

Goku was already running off to find the priest in question.

Gojyo smirked. He shifted a little on the bench and looked at Hakkai from out of the corner of his eye.

"Soooo."

(And Hakkai was _already_ amused.)

"Didya get enough of Sha Gojyo?"

"For the most part." And Hakkai's smile grew wicked.

Gojyo smirked, pleased and a bit chagrined, all at once.

"Actually," Hakkai continued, thoughtfully, "I think I might possibly know the process well enough to change the copy's gender now."

Gojyo, in a slightly frightened way, was quite certain that he does.

* * *

  
 **Author's Notes:** I vaguely recall the Goku from the original _Journey to the West_ being able to split into many different copies of himself, decided to use it here. Heh, I've been wanting to try the whole 'audience careeeening all over the emotional map' type fic and am glad that I got to play with it in this. Much love to my betas , , and for catching grammar and being great cheerleaders. =D Title via [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hibem/24217.html?thread=217241#t217241). Oh, and since I've been running on very little sleep, I've probably missed somethings or inconsistencies in the fic that I'm going to correct later; so feel free to critique! 


End file.
